


O'erperch These Walls

by mkfreckles



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always listen to Andy, And Shirtless, Balcony Scene, F/F, Joe Is Hot, M/M, Malta, Mildly Irritated Enemies to Lovers, News Media, Nicky is going to piss off the Pope, President of Italy Nicky, References to Shakespeare, Secret Identity, Shakespeare Quotations, Speedos, artist Joe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkfreckles/pseuds/mkfreckles
Summary: President Nicolo di Genova of Italy has been forced by his chief of staff, Andromache, to go on a vacation ........ to Malta where he runs into a very handsome stranger.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did minimal research into how the Italian Government works and the layout of the presidential palace and the Shakespeare quotes are from the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet. First fic, hope you guys enjoy!

President Nicolo di Genova massaged the bridge of his nose, wishing his burgeoning migraine to hold off for at least another week. He couldn’t believe how much grief he was getting from his own supposedly progressive party for his reform bill, especially the clause for the legalization of same sex marriage and adoption. Each member the age of his father seemed to be looking down their nose at him and explaining scripture like he hadn’t attended seminary for two years before entering politics as a better way to help more people. 

“Maybe we should call it a night?” suggested Andromache, his chief of staff. 

They had been going over details and working out a plan of attack before the parliamentary meeting in the next couple days for long past office hours. Nicky was glad they were in the offices facing the gardens of the Quirinal Palace so they could throw open the windows and let the slightly cooler night air in. She had the same unbearably gentle look on her face she had had ever since he had returned from his thrice-damned mandatory vacation she had demanded he take several weeks ago. 

If he was a vindictive man, he would blame her for his still-beating but utterly broken heart, but he knew it was nobodies’ faults but his own.  
\--------

“You need a break, Nicky” she had said. 

“Don’t be ridiculous” he replied, not even looking up from the briefing report on his desk. 

“No, really. It’s beginning to look bad to the public”

That made him look up. He noticed that the official photographer was standing nervously next to Andy. 

“Show him, Nile” Andy commanded, her lips in a grim line.

“Well you see sir, President di Genova! I mean sir, you don’t look good” the young woman, apparently named Nile, stammered. 

He quirked one eyebrow up.

“I mean, you always look good, sir, but…..you know what I mean, I don’t mean to say….” 

He flicked his eyes over to Andromache and saw her shoulder starting to shake in silent mirth. He smirked quickly and decide to have mercy. 

“Show me the photos” he asked, and she lay before him the immutable evidence Andromache wanted for him to see. 

They were photos from his last couple public events. He looked haggard. His shoulders were somewhat slumped, he had bags under his eyes, he looked more sallow than usual. The only saving grace was that his blue-green eyes were intense as they always were so no one could claim that he wasn’t engaged. 

“Oh” 

“Yes” Andy replied in victory “Italy won’t fall apart in your absence” 

“But what about….?”

“According to Copley, this is in fact the best week for you to go on vacation this year. Booker will go with you, to keep you informed if anything happens and to make. Sure. You. Don’t. Work.”

Copley was his entirely over-qualified director of scheduling, so if he said it was now or never, he meant it. Sebastien, his lieutenant general of the Cuirassiers Regiment, would be the most ideal plain-clothes protection. Despite being military most of his life, he still was able to blend in almost anywhere. 

Nicky wanted to fight, but he WAS very tired. He leaned back in his chair is bemused defeat.

“So where am I going?”

“Malta. Your bags are already packed.”

\-----------  
The beach house Andy had found, or rather the beach house Andy’s assistant had found was beautiful. It was a cozy old stone cottage close enough to town for easy access to food, but far enough for privacy. Nicky was fairly certain that no one had even recognized him after they left the capital of Valetta. The view over the cliffs looking out onto the ocean was other-worldly and the guide left by the beach house owner had promised an easy walk to the private beach down in the cove. 

“Alright, your excellency, I’ve got the digital security set up and proper channels back to Rome.” Booker declared from his set-up in the living room by the fireplace. 

“Please call me Nicky, Sebastien. I’m wearing shorts” 

“Mr. di Genova” Booker compromised.

Nicky frowned deeply at that, so much so that Booker couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright Nicky, security is set up, so you can go out, enjoy nature, smell a rose, get sand stuck god knows where on the beach. I’ll stay here”

“Thanks” he replied with a wry smile “I’ll do my best”

\-------------------  
Nicolo di Genova was luxuriating in the sun and sand with such abandon he surprised even himself. He had, perhaps, been pushing it too hard. His mental Andy scoffed at the “perhaps”. Despite the open corruption of his opponent in the election, it had been a hard fight to prove that he could lead despite being so young. He had been working with a single-minded devotion to keep the momentum from his election going and not slip up as the opposition was hoping he would every second since he took office. Even his mother would be delighted that he was taking a vacation to just relax instead of visiting her back in Genoa. Absolutely everyone came to call at his mothers’ house whenever he stopped by. His mother loved to host, but knew it was no relaxing retreat for him. 

Splashing to the left of his closed eyes brought him back from his ruminations. “What?” he thought, “This beach is supposed to be ……… oh no”. He blinked past the glare as he opened his eyes and leaned up from his reclined position on the towel to see a man in a kayak making his way into the cove. He looked down at himself as if he needed reminding. Andy’s partner, Quynth, had bought him these tight light blue speedos because she found the Italian stereotype hilarious. They had been packed for his trip because they were the only swimwear he owned. He only wore them because he believed not a single other living soul would ever see him in them. 

“Cazzo!” he whispered, quickly grasping for his linen shorts and button-up top. The man didn’t look like a reporter, but everyone had a smart phone these days. 

He was buttoning his shirt as quickly as possible, when the man was finally getting close enough to really see and it made Nicky’s mouth go dry. The stranger was shirtless, the muscles of his slightly hairy chest rippling every time his dipped his oar into the ocean. Nicky forced himself to look up, but his face also made his heart stop. Behind his gorgeous curls and beard, the man’s eyes crinkled in the most beautiful and joyful smile Nicky had ever seen. The man finally reached the shallows, jumped out his kayak, and waved to him. 

“No need to get dressed on my account!” he shouted in English. 

Nicky did not know how to respond to that, so he opened and closed his mouth several times. Then some terrible demon of irritation and embarrassment possessed his brain and he declared.

“Sir, this is a private beach!”

A frown immediately crossed the man’s handsome face.

“Beauty of this magnitude doesn’t belong to any one man” he responded grandly gesturing to the cove and cliffs. Nicky agreed with him completely, but tired tears pricked at his eyes. It was obvious that the man didn’t recognize him, but even still his perfect privacy was disrupted, and this would really be his only chance to relax alone for the next year at least. 

“Yes, ……. I know” he started but was interrupted.

“Don’t you worry, your majesty” the man said in the most scathing tone that could still masquerade as being somewhat polite, “you can go back to napping, I’ll do my sketches quickly and leave as soon as possible” 

“Of course, he’s an artist” Nicky thought sitting back down as the man went to sit on the opposite side of the beach. “The most handsome man I’ve ever seen and have been indescribably rude to is also a goddamn artist, I bet he’s amazing too, just to cap this disaster off with.” 

Nicky stared out at the ocean with his hands on his knees, trying to think of nothing. He finally gave up and glanced to his left to see if the artist was still there. He was and despite having a sketch book and pencil poised in his hand to draw the cliffs, he was looking directly at Nicolo. They caught each other’s eyes for a second and then both looked down at the sand. 

“This is ridiculous” Nicky thought. He had thankfully packed two water bottles for this trip, he grabbed both and made his way over to the man. 

“Hello, my name is Nicky. I apologize for my rudeness, I was embarrassed about my appearance and lashed out unfairly” he began, handing the stranger a water bottle.

“Yusuf, but most call me Joe. And you have nothing to be embarrassed about” he responded with a wink.

Nicky flushed and felt a heavy weight start to develop in the pit of his stomach. He was gay, always had been, always will be, but this was dangerous in his position as a closeted politician in a Catholic country trying to get the reforms his country needed through a turbulent parliament. Mostly it was dangerous because he was so goddamn tempted. 

The man looked up at him, nervously fiddling with the water bottle. 

“I suppose I should apologize too, for being a brat and inviting myself onto your beach.”

“No, no” Nicky went to assure him.

“No, I made you uncomfortable, a blind man could see that and then knowing that I still refused to go find another cove. And if the flirting makes you uncomfortable too, please tell me. It’s a habit, you see, and ……. you’re very cute”

“I don’t mind” Nicky nearly whispered

Joe smiled his beautiful smile and patted the sand next to him. Nicky sat down and smiled back. 

“Now tell me where those Speedos came from” 

Nicky laughed and began the somewhat adapted tale. He could have this, just for now, just for a moment, as long as he didn’t get in too deep. 

\--------  
Nicky got in way too deep. He had invited Joe up to the beach house after several hours of talking, then several hours of kissing. He texted Sebastian to make himself scarce. Sebastian had agreed after getting Joe’s full name for a background check and had rented the cottage a quarter mile down the road for the rest of the week. Nicky had never known so much pleasure in someone mind (Joe WAS an amazing artist) and in someone’s body. Joe had talked about grabbing a few things from his hotel, but clothes had proven unnecessary in the last couple days. 

Joe was a pencil and charcoal artist, a painter, and a poet.

Joe was from the Netherlands, but most of his family lived in Tunisia.

Joe spoke 7 languages, including Italian.

Joe could make him come with his mouth on his cock in 5 minutes flat. 

Joe was gorgeous and kind and funny and smart.

Joe was everything Nicky had never even let himself dream of.

Joe thought he was everything as well and Nicky was going to break his heart.

Sebastian had texted him that morning that he better say goodbye because they were driving for their flight out of Valetta tomorrow morning. Nicky buried his head into Joe’s chest as they lie in bed, as if this would make this terrible fact less true.

“Habibi, what’s wrong” his love mumbled in a groggy voice. He was grazing his fingers across Nicky’s bare back and Nicky never wanted to leave. Instead he took a deep breath.

“I’m going home tomorrow” he said to Joe’s chest.

“What?” Joe forced Nicky’s face up by his chin to look him in the eyes, searching for some sort of lie. “Truly, tomorrow?”

“Yes” Nicky said forcing down tears at the look of shock on his love’s face. He did truly love him more than he knew possible and would never be able to tell him because he had a duty. 

“Don’t cry, Nicolo, we can make this work, long distance isn’t that …….”

“No Tesoro” This was the moment and it hurt his heart so much “I’m out to my friends and family, but my work ……. It’s too important”

“Your work” Joe said flatly 

“Yes, but I want to know that you have given me so much, cuore mio…….”

“Well not fucking enough apparently” Joe replied bitterly, fling the blanket off them and stepping over Nicky to go get his clothes.

“Joe please” but Nicky did not know what his was begging for. He had just broken his beloved’s heart; he could not ask him to stay. He could also never ask him to understand as Joe had so kindly accepted it when Nicky had changed the subject whenever he asked him about his work. So, he sat on the bed dumbly as the man that was quite possibly the love of his life stormed out the door

\---------  
He begged off work for the rest of the day when they arrived back to Rome the next day and that’s when he was introduced to Andy’s gentle eyes. Of course, Booker had reported Nicky’s romance to her, of course she knew how it had ended, she probably even knew he was going to his awful gilded rooms to cry his eyes out before giving himself over to work again and possibly for the rest of his life. 

\---------  
That had been several weeks ago. He thought that time would heal all wounds, but Joe still swam through his mind every unoccupied moment. If he was blessed, it was his smile or how he groaned Nicky’s name when he came. When he was cursed, as he often was, it was the look of betrayal and sorrow on Joe’s face right before he slammed the door on Nicky’s life. 

Nicky looked at his tired staff and sighed. 

“Yes, we should call it a night. Thank you for all your hard work.” 

They all gathered their papers and reports and filed out the door with quiet “Good night, your excellency’s”. Andromache was last out. 

“We’re going to win Nicolo” she said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I know Andy, Quynh has already demanded I be her best man and godfather to whatever poor children you two adopt”

Andy smiled with subdued joy in her eyes at the thought. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” she said. 

When the room was empty, Nicky walked out to the balcony. He had taken off his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeve’s hours ago. He leaned on the balustrade looking over the garden and the city in the distance. God, he wished he still smoked. 

Then from out of the dark, he heard something he could quite believe

“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Nicky is the sun.”

Surely his mind was playing tricks on him. 

“Joe?” he managed to ask the night, even though all the air had left his lungs.

“Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her man art more fair than she.” Joe recited as he moved out from under a cypress tree. Even in the dim light, Nicky could see his beautiful brown eye shining and he twisted the hat of the gardener’s uniforms in his hands.

“It can’t be you” Nicky said, utterly in shock.

“Well I hope no one else is wooing you with poetry from the balcony” Joe responded, the slight tremor in his voice betraying his heart he was holding in his hand and proffering up to Nicolo, despite how unworthy he was of it. 

Nicky closed his eyes and took a bone-rattling deep breath.

“No, there is no one else but you Yusuf Al-Kaysani” 

“Well then, you goddamn bastard, why didn’t you tell me you’re the president of fucking Italy? I thought you were throwing me aside for a bank or a military position or something, not a nation of people! The shock of my life, to see my love of my life staring back at me from the front page of a newspaper as I tried to drown my sorrows in Sicily” He cried with tears and love in his eyes. 

“Amore mio,” Nicolo choke out to hear Joe call him his love, “I’m sorry, please, I can explain everything, please we must find you an entrance,………wait how did you get in?”

“Habibi, your guards tend to see anyone of my complexion in a uniform as somewhat invisible” Joe smirked at him.

“I’ll have to speak to them about that” He said almost laughing as the hysterical euphoria was starting to build in his chest. Joe was back, Joe loved him, he was never going to let him leave again. They had much to talk about, but Nicolo had not gotten to where he was without being able to make a good case for a good cause. The palace had lots of rooms for Joe to stay in and work in with lots of natural light. Or maybe he would have to start finding lots of reasons to visit the Netherlands. It never hurt to build better relations with Euro-block countries. Bless his staff, especially the press secretary, they were going to hate him in the morning. Oh god, he was going have to deal with the pope and as soon as he announced his sexuality and hopefully his relationship, after they had built such a good relationship. 

“Let’s complete this balcony scene, my love” Joe shouted from below, shaking him from his rapidly firing thoughts. 

“What?”

Then Joe darted forward to the trellis underneath the balcony he was standing in and started to climb. Nicky did then truly laugh with joy.

“Be careful my love, I would hate to lose you to something as mundane as gravity now that you’re back in my life” he called down at a mischievously grinning Joe.

“Never fear, for with love’s light wings I o’erperch these walls…..”

Joe’s head popped up past the balustrade and he looked ready to finish his refrain, but Nicky could not wait another second to grasp his face in both hands and kiss this man. He then moved his hands down to pull him up and over and inside. 

\------------

It was lucky the renown Dutch artist, Yusuf Al-Kaysani, already had a background check on file and that Lt. General Le Livre had already briefed all the Cuirassiers Regiment guards on his relation to the President or the guards that first ran into him making out with President di Genova against the wall on the way to the president’s suite would have been far more alarmed. Though they were certainly going to need to find out how he got past security in the first place………later. He seemed occupied at the moment.

\-----------

Once in his rooms, Nicolo came up for air. 

“Please Joe” he whimpered, then in a steadier voice, “please Joe, stop for a moment”

Joe raised his face up from where he had been laying kisses and bites on Nicky’s neck. 

“Yes, my love”

“Not being clear and honest with one another nearly killed us before, let’s not do that again. Please let me speak”

“Of course, Nicky”

Nicky placed his hands on Joe’s chest and looked into his eyes. 

“I love you and I want you to stay……here” Joe sucked in a breath but did not speak, Nicky took it as permission to continue.

“You know who I am now, so you know that is not simple, but I want to be with you in the light of day, not in the shadows. This will make things very hard for you, but I will do everything in my power to make you happy.”

Joe said nothing. It’s probable that he was just processing what had been said, but Nicky started to panic. Had he asked for too much?

“That’s what I want, but I truly want you in any way I can have you, so we can work on….” he started to amend.

“You want me to be your first lady?” Joe said abruptly, smiling.

“First gentleman” Nicky responded automatically. 

“And I won’t have to become a Catholic?”

“And you won’t have to become a Catholic. Italy is technically secular.”

“The pope is going to be very mad at you”

“He’ll learn to live with the disappointment” 

“You’ll need to meet my family first, get my mother and sister’s permission, you know.” smile spreading across Joe’s whole face.

“I’ll need to pass my reform bill first so I can promise them that I’ll make you an honest man”

“You do that, because to be completely clear and honest, I love you and I want to stay.”

\---------

Free-lance tabloid photographer, Giuseppe Franco, could not believe his luck. He was truly dancing in the gray area of the law with his incredibly extended zoom lens being fixed on the garden windows of the Quirinal palace where the young President di Genova and his staff would not be expecting to be observed. But good god, did it pay off. The president and a gardener? The very male president and very male gardener? The completely scandal-less president of Italy, the first one in the history of ever, and a gardener who appeared to woo him with poetry while he stood on a balcony like they were in Romeo and fucking Juliet? Except that the goody two-shoes president had hauled that man in for whatever devious deeds anyone could imagine. This was the scoop of the decade. But who was this gardener? Well the world would find out tomorrow when little President di Genova would have to come out of his love nest to address these photos of his on the front page.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue through news headlines and official statements.

“SCANDAL: President di Genova in Gay Trist with Gardener”

“Who is President di Genova’s Secret Lover?”

“The President’s Secret Homosexual Past and Present: What Else Has He Been Hiding?”

“The Real Reason di Genova is Pushing for Same Sex Marriage!”

“President Releases Statement on Secret Boyfriend”

[Quirinal palace – 9:00 AM – Office of the President]  
President di Genova wishes to announce that he is gay and has known he was gay since he was 13 years old. He came out to his mother at 18 and has been out to close personal friends for most of his life. His reasons for leaving seminary are the same as he has stated before. The President also wishes to announce that without outside interference, plans had been set in motion for his coming out publically to announce his relationship with Dutch artist and poet, Yusuf Al-Kaysani. Mr. Al-Kaysani is the supposed gardener is this morning photos. 

President di Genova and Mr. Al-Kaysani ask the press for privacy for themselves. They also ask the press to respect the privacy of LGBTQ+ individuals in Italy and around the world who are in the closet for reasons of personal safety and/or emotional readiness. The President would also like to state that while his journey to where his is now will be different from all the LGBTQ+ individuals listening, each and every one of them deserves happiness and love. Mr. Al-Kaysani concurs.

“The President’s Gay Lover: Dutch Artist Yusuf Al-Kaysani”

“General Keane of Cuirassiers Regiment Fired for Al-Kaysani Security Breach” 

“President Defends Immigrant Boyfriend”

“Hottest Art on the Market: The High Demand for an Al-Kaysani Original”

“Moving Vans Spotted at President’s Lover’s Apartment”

“Are President di Genova and Joe Al-Kaysani Moving Too Fast?”

“Al-Kaysani Ex Speaks Out: He’ll Leave the President Within the Year”

“Di Genova’s Childhood Neighbor: I Always Knew He Was Off”

“President Di Genova’s Boyfriend Total Dreamboat AND Humanitarian, Taught Art to Refugee Children”

“President’s Party Comes to His Defense, Fast Tracks Reform Bill”

“Reform Bill Passed: LGBT Rights Extended in Italy”

“LGBTQ+ Advocates Weigh in on Legal Victory and President di Genova’s Coming Out”

“President di Genova Best Man in First Lesbian Wedding in Italy”

“President Di Genova and Yusuf Al-Kaysani Spotted in Tunis”

“President Announces Engagement to Joe Al-Kaysani”

“Pope Not Invited to di Genova/Al-Kaysani Wedding!”

“Will the President’s Wedding be in Rome, Genoa or Amsterdam?”

“President’s Chief of Staff Reveals the Honeymoon Will Be in Malta”


End file.
